Sex Pistols
(English band) |gender = Male |mangadebut = Chapter 462 Sex Pistols Arrives (1) Chapter 463 Sex Pistols Arrives (2) |seiyuu = Asami Imai (All-Star Battle) |destpower = E |speed = C |range = B (Same as a bullet's) |durability = A |precision = A |potential = B }} is the Stand of Guido Mista, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance and Personality Sex Pistols is composed of six tiny bullet-like entities (referred to by Mista as "people") living inside a revolver, numbered from 1 to 7, skipping the number 4. All of them have teardrop-shaped heads, white eyes with black outlines and small stripes going outward from the center, and extremely small pupils, some of which appear cross-eyed. Their "clothing" consists of shirts with pointed shoulder pads, legging-like tight pants with knee pads, and pointed shoes with toecaps that curve upward. Ironically enough, they each have four fingers instead of five on each hand. Each "person" has a different personality, but they all love to eat; if not fed, they will not work. *'No.1' is typically shot out first, and is often depicted as the leader of the group. Outside the number on it's head, it's usually distinguishable by it's joyful demeanor and canthus-like markings on its eyes. *'No.2' appears the most rogue-like, but will often work together with No.1 as a team. The two have interacted a couple of times through some form of greeting. Aesthetically, No.2's eyes have a black bar running between them, giving the appearance of goggles. *'No.3' is vicious and commonly shows a belligerent face. He commonly bullies No.5. *The naming order skips to No.5, a timid crybaby who is constantly bullied by No.3. He is most often seen on the receiving end of some kind of harm, which is likely a reflection of Guido's dislike for what could have been his actual number. *'No.6' is considered the most fearsome-looking of the group, usually keeping an irate face coupled with a V-shaped marking above its eyes. Unlike No.3, it never displays hostility towards the others, though is nonetheless violent, angrily telling Bucciarati to kill Prosciutto after he almost killed Mista. *'No.7' is similar to No.1 in appearance and is known to take initiative in a similar fashion. Much like No.2, it'll yell out in excitement when riding a bullet, and has at some point imitated a bull rider. In its first appearance, it had three fingers on each hand and shared No.2's black bar between its eyes, which were slightly elliptical. Abilities Sex Pistols' profile is found on the final page of Chapter 464. *'Bullet Control': Mista can command each member of Sex Pistols to shoot into different directions and even bounce off objects or stop once inside their target. Mista's most common use of this is to rebound shots within the target, destroying their vital organs. Unlike Manhattan Transfer, each person controls a different bullet, meaning the Stand is not as open to attack, though multiple people can control a single bullet. However, since each Sex Pistol must control a bullet, one can trap the bullet-people and inflict damage to Mista. It is also shown in Mista's initial, yet unconscious, use of the Stand that the Sex Pistols can use their ability to deflect bullets shot by other people; No.5 has even saved Mista from three fatal shots fired by Prosciutto. *'Reloading Speed': Mista normally does not reload his own gun, instead having Sex Pistols reload it for him. For this he uses an old six-chamber revolver. Mista can use more than one gun but finds it rather difficult to use automatic handguns, as the reloading process is impractical. Unlike Hol Horse's Emperor, it has no gun to work with by default and must always need a gun otherwise it is useless for offense. It uses real bullets, meaning it does not have unlimited ammunition like Emperor. Trivia * Mista refers to his bullets in Italian, as such their names are alternatively Uno (1), Due (2), Tre (3), Cinque (5), Sei (6), Sette (7). Gallery Manga= 1343918712777.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SexPistolsFirst.PNG|Sex Pistols' first appearance SexPistolsEating.png|Eating Tuscan salami SexpistolsSTAND.jpg|Sex Pistols ricocheting a bullet Mista shot SexPistols6&7.PNG|No.6 and No.7 riding a bullet tumblr_m9z7dr3A181rw23rpo1_500.jpg|The relationships within the Stand SexPistolsStand.png|Abilities explanation SP5Crying.png|No.5 crying in response to Mista on the verge of death SP6Angry.PNG|No.6 with Bucciarati, wanting Prosciutto dead SexPistolsBulletsRicochet.png|All of Sex Pistols attacking Ghiaccio |-| Game= Sexpsitols.jpg|Sex Pistols as seen in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2 Game) SexPistols_ASB.jpg|Sex Pistols' render in All-Star Battle SexPistolsHHA.jpg|Sex Pistols breaking a bullet apart in Mista's HHA, ASB JJBAALLSTARS MISTA.jpg|Sex Pistols during Mista's GHA, ASB Mista SexPistols jojoeoh.png|Sex Pistols in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 5 Stands